Plunge routers utilize various systems for changing the maximum depth to which the bit will advance. Typically, depth adjustment systems are mounted to permit ready access when the router is orientated with the motor housing orientated upwardly. Difficulties may occur when a user wishes to utilize plunge routers with a router table. When a plunge router is utilized with a router table, the router is orientated with the motor housing in a downward direction. Adjusting the maximum depth of cut may be difficult when using a router table because the table extends beyond the router base to support the workpiece.
For instance, plunge routers may include a coarse adjustment mechanism to permit large changes in the maximum depth of cut and a fine adjustment mechanism. Previous coarse adjustment mechanisms fail to permit ease of access. For example, a coarse adjustment mechanism such as a set screw or thumb screw may be difficult to adjust when the plunge router is orientated with the motor housing in a downward direction, such as when mounted under a table. Additionally, coarse adjustment mechanisms utilizing screws may be difficult to secure while the user is attempting to adjust the router against a spring while setting the coarse plunge mechanism.
Additionally, providing plunge depth adjustment from a base end is problematic. For instance, a depth adjustment mechanism disposed in or connected to the router base may cause difficulties or prohibit switching base plates. Adjustment mechanisms, and particularly fine adjustment mechanisms, connected to the base may become damaged, fouled with debris such as sawdust, and the like. Adjustment mechanisms mounted to the base may increase manufacturing expense. An adjustment mechanism permitting adjustment for the base end may not permit ease of adjustment from the motor housing end, for example when a plunge router is disposed with the motor housing orientated upwardly.
Further, router table users often reach under the table to adjust router depth or remove the router from the table. Removing the router from the table may be time consuming. Attempting to change router depth, while the router is mounted under the table, may be difficult and lead to imprecision and user dissatisfaction. Previous router devices fail to provide accurate depth adjustment. For instance, when adjusting either a standard router or a plunge router mounted under a router table the user often is forced to guess at the adjustment needed and then utilize a tape measure to check for correct adjustment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for permitting plunge router depth adjustment from a base end without the difficulties previously experienced.